grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayabusa Hori
Hori is a rambunctious fellow ready for the adventure that awaits him on the high seas. While a bit unrefined, and not quite the sharpest knife in the drawer, he's pure of heart with enough blind determination to guide him and his friends through the toughest of situations. Dream He seeks the world's greatest adventure and wishes to follow in his father's footsteps, joining him in the ranks of the greatest pirates of the New World. Appearance Hori is 6 ft tall, in his mid-20s, with a thin muscular build. He often wears a red buttoned vest, wrinkled khaki pants with sandals, and carries a leather satchel on his right. Hori is recognized by his heavy metal gauntlets, which he wears casually and rarely removes to rewrap his hands. Personality A rascally smartass with a strong sense of purpose and the desire to help others. Quick to get into trouble, especially by running his mouth or mischief. Steers towards the moral high ground with civilians, but considers the Marines and fellow pirates to be fair game. Back Story Hori grew up as an orphan in the coastal farming town of Kanji with other orphaned children. His mother died giving birth and his father left when he was a young child to pursue life as a pirate. Years passed; as the oldest child in the orphanage, Hori became known as "big bro", helping take care of the other children and the orphanage. As he got older, he grew skilled at carpentry through odd jobs around town; helping build houses, fix docks, repair fences, and among other things, patch up ships. In supporting the children at the orphanage, he made a habit out of stealing food and odd items of interest from the Marines and other pirates to help give the children hope of a better life through good meals and play things. This led to plenty of run ins with the law. Not as clever or stealthy as he thought he was, he often relied on escape using his speed to outpace his foes. Since that had failed on more than one occasion (with there sometimes being several enemies and all), he began to wear a pair of heavy metal gauntlets to give his punches some umph in the subsequent fight. While clumsy at first, over time he developed a unique fighting style around the gauntlets, which he attached ropes to, to add versatility as ranged weapons and tools: grappling hooks, swinging weapons, hammers, etc. While not the brightest or most coordinated individual, he has a big heart and enough street smarts to make do. As he grew older, his curiosity about his father also grew, as did his dreams of becoming a pirate, leading to more questions and few answers. Turning twenty-five, Hori finally felt ready to say goodbye to the children and Kanji to pursue his destiny on an adventure towards the New World. History Dancing Lawn Arc Hori began his adventure at The Paradise Pub with a fresh bottle of rum in each hand. After chatting with a few of the bars patrons, the pile of luggage belonging to the Crimson Pirates caught his eye. He unsuccessfully attempted to swipe a piece of luggage using a series of distractions and was confronted by Gabriel , the gang leader of the Crimson Pirates at the pub. Gabriel saw something in Hori that led to him to not only spare Hori's life, but give Hori a signed piece of paper with Gabriel's name on it to take to Old Man Marcel at the town Armory. Hori is told by Gabriel, "Sometimes, the best way to get something is to simply ask," and that, "...we all have the right to do a little bit of good in this world despite what it is that others see us as." Hori genuinely took this to heart and, after the Crimson Pirates left, made his way to Marcel with the signed paper in hand. Marcel inspected the paper and presented Hori with the incredible Widowmaker Gauntlets. Hori was eternally grateful to Gabriel and Marcel and left the shop whistling down the road and ready to take on the world in his new adventure across Havana. The next day, Hori woke up in a bush and headed to the training grounds where he found a fighting fisherman. Perhaps a bit too ambitious to use his new gauntlets, Hori inadvertently socked himself in the face, not once, but twice, giving him two black eyes and knocking himself out. Hori woke up just in time to signup for Dancing Lawn's Harmony Tournament with some difficulty. Later, he faced off with his opponent, Jayden Stingray, but had a tough time hitting Stingray with two black eyes. Unfortunately, Hori did [http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLine/comments/1h077g/dancing_lawns_harmony_tournaments_round_1/capnpwl manage to hit himself] with his unperfected thrown "Lead Hammer!" technique. The match concluded with an attack of Stingray's launching one of Hori's gauntlets out of the ring with enough force to pull Hori off the mat and into the spectator seating , knocking him out for the second time that day. Suffering from a possible concussion, Hori thanked Stingray for the match and stumbled his way toward the Harmony Hospital into a sticky situation . After all this bad luck, Hori tried to return to Old Man Marcel to ask about the cursed Widowmaker Gauntlets, but the Armory was already closed for the evening. It had been a long day and so Hori decided enough was enough and that it's probably best to clean himself up and sleep it all off. The sun rose above the water, marking a new day. Hori stoped at the first building he saw for some food and met a disappointed girl who was stuck looking after her father's inn during the festival. She gave him bread and soup and he wished her well before leaving for the training grounds to the put the Widowmaker's luck to the test. With all the excitement around him, Hori accidentally ran into Anselm Lanivir, dumping his bowl of soup on him. Anselm was searching for new crewmembers and they agree to meet later before parting ways. The fighters in the yard were busy with opponents, but Hori found a teacher who gave him some unarmed fighting tips . Leaving the training grounds, he strolled through town where he ran into his new crewmates , Anselm Lanivir and Shoshi Griftly. After introductions, Hori and Shoshi made their way to the Paradise Pub where they played a drinking game . Shoshi lost to luck...and booze, slumping off his barstool and passing out on the floor. Hori, still sober, tipped back his glass and grabed a bottle of rum before walking out, leaving his new found friend to rest comfortably (in a contorted, drunken mess). Outside in the square, Hori tried to console a beggar, Sid the blacksmith. Sid noded off to sleep and Hori left him with his bottle of rum from the bar. In an exploratory mood to tour Dancing Lawn, he walked to the cemetery to peruse tombstones . While examining the strangely familiar names on two tombstones, a masked figure approached . The masked man enlightened Hori on one of life's lessons about family, saying, "You never know where life takes you, but there's a family waiting no matter where you go." Hori and the man shared a solemn moment remembering their lost family, but the mood picked up once the masked man mentioned that he formed a new family and Hori envisioned he and his new crewmates on adventures together. As Hori watched the man leave, the thought of adventure on the high seas compeled him to head towards the docks, but not before stopping by the Armory to find answers about his cursed gauntlets. Regrettably, Marcel's shop is closed, and so Hori meandered to the docks to browse the ships, where he located the Crimson Pirates' ship with random adventures attempting to board it. After receiving Gabriel's blessing, he felt it was his duty to repel the cargo looters and so, by using his newly practiced "Iron Grappling!" move, he made his way onto the Crimson Pirates' ship. Inside, he discovered a man with a note containing the words, "Last day. Festival. It begins," written on it. After a brief argument about what to do with the letter, Hori watched the man jump out the window with the message before heading back outside onto the deck, where he was immediately knocked unconscious. Hori awakened to discover that he was in the forest , surrounded by trees and thick bushes. He traveled along before coming across the tiny cabin. Hungry after his nap, Hori drank a mysterious brew on the stove containing the sleeping gamba root broth. After awakening, Hori met the cabin's owner, Henry the hermit, and learned that Henry's daughter was kidnapped by the infamous Marcello Bandits; the gamba broth was part of Henry's plan to rescue her. Feeling indebted to Henry and angry that someone would do such a thing, Hori promised to retrieve Henry's daughter and "beat Marcello's face in". Hori stayed the night at Henry's cabin and set off the next day with food and a map guiding him to the Marcello Bandits' hideout, where he met a giant forest bear and ran for his life. Jumping out of the forest and onto the road, Hori encountered Shoshi . Attacking the bear failed and so both of them temporarily escaped death by climbing a tree. As the bear scraped through the tree trunk, Hori came up with a plan to ride the bear . They successfully put the plan into action as Hori used his "Iron Grappling!" to launch his gauntlets from his fists, ropes in tow, and wrap them around the bear, his body acting as a saddle for Shoshi to ride on. Shoshi then used the food from Hori's bag to guide the bear using the 'ol "carrot on a stick" trick. Once they learned how to steer the creature, Shoshi took the map from Hori's satchel and they ventured off towards the Marcello Bandits' hideout. As the sun began to set, they led the bear away and made camp in the forest. Fighting Style Without formal training, Hori has begun to develop his own odd fighting style he calls "Iron Fist" based on his oversized, metal gauntlets attached to ropes from his satchel. It uses a combination of ranged attacks, dodges, and fist fighting. Items and Equipment Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Morpheus Pirates Category:Shipwrights